


The Mistake

by stonyd



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyd/pseuds/stonyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night of drinking that led to Tony sleeping with the female version of Loki. Frostiron drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this to work, Loki's been hanging around the Avengers for a while, and while they haven't forgiven him for what he's done they've learned to co-exist somewhat peacefully.

It had started out as one drunken mistake.

One drunken mistake that shouldn’t have happened because sleeping with the enemy was always a bad idea. 

But there had been vodka and bourbon, and a dizzying haze of seductive words and bad decisions. It was one false move and then hot breath on bare skin, soft lips bruising his and fingers tangled in long dark hair and the very female form of Loki was suddenly straddling Tony Stark and any coherent thought he might have had was out the window in the same manner (s)he had once thrown him.

The first time they slept together shouldn’t have happened and Tony swore it would never happen again.

Of course that meant it happened at least two more times over the next month. 

The first time was a mistake, and entirely Loki’s fault. The second time was also a mistake, but the blame couldn’t be put entirely on Loki because Tony had made the first move. By the third time Tony figured he would just roll with it. Besides, sex with female Loki wasn’t as terrible as it should have been. In fact, Tony couldn’t stop thinking about it.

It went on like this over the next few months. During the day everything seemed normal. Tony barely paid the regular Loki any attention and he could see how much that got under his skin. They would argue and make witty comebacks at each other, and Tony hated the stupid ‘I am a god and you are all beneath me’ attitude so went about pretending he didn’t exist. Then Loki would shift and he was a she and she tried to remind him just how easily she could get to him (and into his pants) and he merely laughed at her and walked away (though silently was thankful that he wasn’t drunk because if he was then things would, and often did, go very differently).

When he drank at night it was like he had a bell on for it because _she_  would always appear, and then fuckall mattered except who was better at teasing who and how fast and hard they rode each other and there were no regrets until the hangover reared its ugly head in the morning. Loki was always gone by then, but that just meant the same vicious cycle was starting again, lather, rinse and repeat. 

Luckily this only happened when Tony was drunk. Because Tony didn’t think straight when he was drunk. He was going to have to swear off alcohol if he wanted this to stop, but Tony and alcohol had an even worse relationship that he just couldn’t quit.

And sometimes Tony wasn’t even drunk. So sobriety proved ineffective anyway.

The first time sober he had been running tests on the norse god, turned around for one second to take notes and the next he turned back and Loki was female and on her knees and willing to show him just how talented she was with that tongue of hers. That set a new precedent on whatever it was they were doing because after that apparently even sober Tony couldn’t keep his hands off her when they were alone and she was, well, a she.

Then sometimes Loki wasn’t female. There was another heated argument and the next thing Tony knew he was kissing the taller man and groping his crotch and he didn’t really mind the rough hot sex that followed because Loki was a great fuck no matter the gender.

And sometimes… some mornings Loki didn’t leave.

It wasn’t love, because neither of them believed in it. It was a relationship born out of need that neither realised they’d wanted, and one that worked because there was a begrudging respect that had formed between them. They may have been different on the surface but their similarities ran so deep that it was hard to deny that sometimes, some things just clicked. Both intelligent, misunderstood, able to match each other word for word (but Tony liked to think he had the upper hand here by like an inch), and both so desperately, hopelessly alone. Plus the sex was fan-fucking-tastic.

But it couldn’t last. It was destructive to who they were and everything around them, and really it worked for all the wrong reasons. It shouldn’t have worked as well as it did but it did and they had nothing else going for them so why should they give up the only thing they had in this crazy fucked up world?

It was one drunken mistake that should never have happened. But sometimes mistakes were the only way they could learn about what it was that they needed. 


End file.
